A sick date
by APHBrussels
Summary: Haru and Makoto meet up after not seeing eachother for months. It was meant to be their first date. What holds them back from this? Will there even be a first date?


It would be the first time in months that I would see him again. I may not show it that much. Well I never showed much emotion about anything if we are going to be completly correct. But I really am happy today.

Makoto and I made our love confession over a couple of text messages over the phone. It seemed that it took us way to long that we weren't able to say it to eachother in the face, so in person.

I was in a small city in the North of Japan, that is where my university is. Makoto goes to a university in Tokyo or not far from it, I am not that sure about it anymore. It doesn't really matter where exactly since it isn't like we still write letters and things like that. Coming over would be impossible since it would be way to far. So we were pretty removed from eachother.

We haven't been able to see eachother in a couple of months at this point. We have talked yes, over the phone. That isn't the same though, it feels very different.

I think that is why I am so excited to see him again, even if I don't show it like other people would do. I would also the first time that we meet again, since we have officially become a couple.

I heard that the train, where I was on would stop in Iwatobi, any moment. We decided that we would meet each other there. Our date, our first date would take place there as well. It will start right after we find eachother.

Which would not be that hard since Iwatobi station is a rather small station, so most of the time you would find the people you are looking for. Makoto being tall will help a lot with that. He is in Iwatobi for a week to visit his family while he has free from school.

Since he was in our neighborhood, from when we were little. We decided to do our date there and safe some money while doing so. According to people and Makoto confirmed that, things can get very expensive in Tokyo.

We are just normam students so we can't afford to spend that mich money on one date. And risk not having enough money during the month to buy things we really need, like food and such.

Iwatobi is a small city so stuff isn't that expensive when you go and buy things there or go to eat somewhere. I don't want Makoto to be broke because of the date of course. He needs the money that he works for to buy food and pay the rent of his apartment.

I stay at college dorms so that is a worry that I have a little lesser than Makoto has about, at least when it comes about this kind of things. Makoto stays at special apartments, which are for students. I can't explain it so don't ask me.

Also a reason why Makoto suggested Iwatobi was to have a more quiet and a more private date. He said that he knew how much I dislike to much noise. I found it sweeet and very considerate of him to do such a thing.

In a way that is very like him. Makoto or Tachibana Makoto has always been a very considerate person. He always thought of other people before thinking about himself.

I have been friends with him ever since we were babies. Our mothers met eachothers years before we were born and became close friend. Making it that we as babies we were together a lot growing up.

Makoto is one of the few friends that I have, I just don't have many friends because I don't really have a lot of social skills. I have a friend who does that work for me.

I actually never saw any problem in lacking social skilles, because the person who understood me was always around me. If there was something that had to be said, but I didn't feel like doing. I just made it clear to Makoto and he said it instead.

But since we have decided to do two completly different things with our futures, that we weren't able to study at the same place anymore. It meant that now I really had to say thingd when thye botherd me.

Not that I hate talking, it is far from that. It is just that many people talk about useless things that I really don't want to talk about. Or there are just people who I just can't talk to. Even if they would talk about something that would really be important. Most of the time it is because of how they act, more specific, they are just way to loud for me.

ONe of the few people who are like that, that I can talk to. Those people are Nagisa and Rin. They are both very cheerful and loud in nature. I had some difficulties with it at the start, but slowly I grew to it. I never had that much problems with Nagisa, I just simply dissmissed his nature to his younger age.

Since he is a year younger than us I just figured that it was because of that, that he was still that active. I didn't really know since I was always the odd one out.

Makoto was something inbetween being like me and Nagisa, yes he was a cheerful kid when he wanted to, but enjoyed some silence from time to time as well. I think that is why I was able to stay close to him.

Rin was a completly different case back than but has changed and become less cheerfull over the years. He doesn't show it that much anymore and he seemed to have become way more serious about the things that he wants to do in the future.

We had a rather complicated relationship that I wish not to even try to get most of the time when I think of it. Most of it was also a new and weird thing for me. I had people who tried to become better than me at swimming but none of them were so convince to beat me at it as he was. Most of the people who tried grew tired pretty fast and gave up in the end.

Yet Rin didn't, he trained even harder to make sure that he would beat me the next time he raised against me. He said that he nearly had given up swimming while he was away in Australia because he wasn't getting any closer to his goal. Something sparked that interest again and now he still tries to make his dream come try. Though it is more that it is the dream of his dad that he wanted to fullfill.

I was debating on doing professional swimming but figured that I would not be able to do it anymore for that long, since professional swimming is kind of heavy and sometimes depend on some strong diets. I am not that fond of special diets also to add is that I never really cared about winning and times that much. That fact would make trainers go insane. They always look at times, though I never cared about them.

When I was little, back at the Iwatobi swimclub we also had to time our swimming. I was always able to fool Makoto into doing that thing. He would measure the time I swam and helped me out of the pool. I would make sure to get his attention from the chrono, when that was fixed I just reset the thing. Much to everyones displeasure but I found it the best like that.

I have heard Makoto complain about it enough over the course of the years, because of that I only let him measure my time once. By that he would stop asking and complaining about it. It was worth doing it tough, not only because of him stopping with asking about it but also the look on his face was so happy.

Why it made him so happy is a question that I didn't get an answer to. Even when looking into his eyes I was unable to figure out why something like knowing my time when I swim was so important to him that it could make him so happy. I think that it is because it was something that he has been trying to do since than. He could finally close that off now and that must have made him that happy.

Either way I could not deny that I was happy to see that grin on his face when he saw that time. The time didn't really matter to me so I didn't ask. I got the thing I wanted instead. I was allowed to swim, which was sometimes a sensative issue to Makoto of where I was allowed to do it, but I was also able to see the joy on his face.

Beside Rin, Makoto and Nagisa, I have still one friend left. I don't know him for that long , but it was thanks to Nagisa that we all got to know him. We saw him at school before, his different colour of hair and also him being rather tall made it easy to spot him.

Rei Ryugazaki was the last to join our group of friend and it was more that we needed him in the group than that we became friends like normal people do. Most of us actually got to know him and later became friends after that.

You see Nagisa had the idea of organising a swimclub, which I didn't complain to since who says no to water? But the problem was that we needed to have a fourth member in our club otherwise we would not be able to become an official club. That meant that we wouldn't be able to use the pool, which I would have found a shame.

So since we came one man or woman short we had to start looking for that last member. Which turned out to be way harder than we thought it would be. The others thought that it would happen in the blink of an eye, but no one seemed to be interested in joining our group.

Nagisa who was in charge getting a new member, which he decided and we had no imput into that, was in the end able to find a person who he thought looked interesting for the team. That was Rei, who was still on the track team when we met him. At the start he didn't really seem interested in joining, but in the end did.

I don't know or don't remember how Nagisa was able to convince him to join. Like that we were an official club, but the hard work that we had to put in would not be over yet. The next problem would be that our newest member coudn't swim, which is very important in a swimming club of course.

So than started the quest to learn Rei how to swim, at the start he was a bit in denial that he could swim but quicky changed his thoughts on that, I think because he knew that it would not help him in any way.

I don't know why he denied it that at the start, but figureed that it had been something in his past that kept him from learning it. Seeing how much he denied it , it must have been something serious and most likely even traumatising to him. He must have been able to get over it..

Like I said in the end he seemed to get over the fear that he had. He had found something that made him overcome it , what it was I don't know. I was happy to see that he really wanted it. Rin but also I,myself helped him to learn how to swim and pushed him to get better. Well he allready pushed himself enough, we just had to give him a slight push to keep the ball rolling afte it didn't work right away.

I had to say that he learned it rahter fast. Maybe it was because he was so determed to be able to do this. In a way that is very good of him since after that we could start training for ourselves. We atcually made it very far the four of us.

But Makoto and I graduated, Rei and Nagisa who were both a year younger stayed at Iwatobi. After we left the swimming club got a lot more member, Makoto things that it is because we did so well at the nationals. I can't say that I think he is wrong. It must have played a role for sure.

I heard stories about the new swimmers from Nagisa. Who made Rei the trainer of the group, we thought it was because Rei is way more orginized but that is speculation. In the end it was him who got picked to do the work so I guess there is nothing that is worth breaking my head over.

It was weird when Makoto and I graduated though since I was left with some kind of mixed feelings when we did, I would most likely one of the few who did but I am not to scared to admit that not only happiness was going trough my mind that day.

I was very happy to graduate because it was a step forward in life which I had been looking forward to for quite a while at that point, yet the day itself was a bit uneasy for me for a reason and I don't know how to explain it. I think being away from what I had know was something I didn't think I would have so much trouble with.

While I was thinking I had reached my destination. A warm fuzzy feeling formed in my chest, I really was happy to be back. Both to see the place where I grew up and see the person who proposed to go here.

I got out of the train and on the platform and started to look around. It was rather bussy today, I wasn't able to find Makoto right away. That may be logical since there are many people are here today. Though he is a tall man I must have been able to see him if he was here.

Rain drops started to fall from the sky, I didn't mind that much that it was raining since I liked water. Though I would rather not get sick from standing here. The platform started to get empty and still no sign of him.

I looked at my phone to see that the battery had died. Great timing to be here without a working phone or umbrella. I hope he turns up soon.


End file.
